


Gone in an instant

by FriendlyGhostWriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyGhostWriter/pseuds/FriendlyGhostWriter
Summary: Months in a prison cell with hours on end to devise her revenge has left Lillian Luthor with a perfect plan to take what matters most from the person who has taken everything from her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I decided why the hell not create an account and give writing a try.

“Any metal objects and what are considered contraband items are to be placed in this bin and will be returned to you after your visit is that clear?” The guard questioned the visitor

“Yes, it’s clear.” he grumbled and walked to sit and face the reason for his visit.

“I’m glad you were able to find the time to visit.”

“I only agreed to come because you’ve been so persistent and I wanted both you and the people you send off my back.”

“Nevertheless rest assured that this visit will not be a waste of time and whether or not you agree to the following you have my word I will leave you be.” Lillian glanced to make sure the guards were preoccupied. “As I said in the message I sent before. I have a proposition for you, Mr. Lockwood.”

“Now why would I align myself with the most notoriously hated family in the country? Who’s company threw away the years of partnership we had when I needed it the most!” he shouted and stood ready to leave.

“I’m aware our families have had their differences when my daughter took over the company. She unfortunately has had some... outer influences that have clouded her better judgment. I knew your father. His company always delivered and given the opportunity I’ll rectify what has been done to you.” Lillian carefully stated as he sat down reluctantly.

He scoffed “Like I said, why would I align myself with a Luthor?”

“Simple. We have a common goal, Mr. Lockwood.” Lillian said with a dangerous smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tension was running high in the Penthouse apartment and Kara knew it wouldn’t end well but she had to do it. She hoped things would go smoother but judging by the look on Lena’s face she knew she had made a mistake.

“How could you?! I trusted you! Is it because I’m a Luthor?!” shouted Lena. 

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights. “I- wha- you left me no choice! And you started it first!” 

”I never said I would play fair, but you said you would!” Lena said while crossing her arms over her chest.

If she didn’t get out of this she’d end up on the couch so she brought out the big guns. No one as of yet had been able to resist her most powerful strength of all. She pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes “I’m sorry, Lena.” 

Lena tried her best to hide her grin, but she was aware it was pointless “you’re lucky I love you.” Kara beamed at her words and leaned towards her but before her lips touched Lena’s a handful of popcorn interrupted the moment.

“Hey!” Kara shouted and looked up to see Alex threatening to throw another handful.

“You have guests here!” Alex said and rolled her eyes as Kara stuck her tongue out. Lena laughed and shook her head at the Danvers sisters while J’onn and Nia joined in the laughter alongside her. 

“So we are not supposed to play the +4 cards on our opponents? I thought one was meant to get rid of their cards while doing everything possible to give more cards to their opponents in order to win.” asked Brainy 

Nia smiled and shook her head at Brainy. “Yes, you do, but sometimes when playing with someone you like or are in a relationship with you don’t mind losing to that person. So you end up not using those cards against them to look more chivalrous I guess you could say.” 

“Ah! I see. So I should not use these cards against you?” Brainy turned his deck around to show Nia. 

“Brainy! You aren’t supposed to share your deck with the othe- hold on did you just admit to liking Nia?” Kara teased Brainy as everyone glanced at Nia who had a small smile on her face and a hint of blush on her cheeks. 

“Why yes.. Don’t you? She’s been a great friend and has become part of our superfamily.”

Nia’s smile dimmed while Kara groaned and both Alex and J’onn grimaced at Brainy’s response, but Lena seemed to have other plans. 

“I agree, Brainy. She’s a great friend and person.” Kara looked at Lena slightly confused wondering where she was going with this. ”So great in fact that there’s a rumor going around CatCo one of the other reporters has an eye out for her. I wonder if the rumors are true, Nia?” Lena asked.

“Oh um Samuel. He’s really nice. When I first arrived at CatCo he helped me whenever I had a quick question and we’d make small talk.” 

Everyone noticed as Brainy sat up taller as Nia mentioned Samuel. “And do you Nia Nal like this... Samuel.” Lena and Alex smirked. 

“Yes, but just as a person not romantically or anything like that! Just as a friend yes.” 

Alex leaned over towards them and said low enough so only Lena and her heard. “Nice one. I didn’t think it was possible for him to get jealous, but maybe it’ll let him see the light.”

“Actually I think you might have broken him.” Kara whispered back as Brainy seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Just give him a minute, Darling. So how are things at the DEO, Director Danvers?” Lena asked. Alex snorted and gave Kara a pointed look. 

Kara sighed “I take it Colonel Haley hasn’t let up on her mission to determine who Supergirl is.” 

Alex downed her drink and refilled her glass “Ever since she took over at the DEO she’s been relentless and is determined to find out who you are using whatever means necessary.” All five shared a concerned look as they listened to Alex rant. “When I took the position from J’onn I thought ‘this is my chance to make a difference just like J’onn did and make not only him but you proud’ and now I don’t even know if I should stay..”

Kara stood and took Alex into her arms as J’onn spoke. ”Alex, you make a huge difference at the DEO. When I resigned I did so knowing that I left it in the best hands possible.” Kara nodded

“And indeed you did. Director Danvers has proven to be an excellent leader at the DEO.” Brainy added

“Plus you don’t need to prove anything to us. J’onn and I will always be proud of everything you’ve done and do.” Kara said

“However, Alex, if you do ever need to get away from Colonel Haley you’ll always have a place at L-Corp.” both Danvers smiled gratefully at Lena. Kara tugged on Lena’s arm and waved J’onn, Nia, and Brainy over. “Group hug!”

“Group hug?” Asked Brainy as Nia led him into the hug. “Yes! Come on.”

“Wait! No guys I’m in the middle!!” Alex groaned as they laughed and sandwiched her into a group hug. 

Hours later, after everyone had left, Kara found herself leaning against the door frame taking Lena in as she sat in bed with a pair of thick black framed glasses perched on her nose reading up on the latest advancements in the scientific community. 

Feeling eyes on her Lena looked up and locked eyes with Kara. She smiled and raised an eyebrow “Are you coming to bed, Darling?” 

Kara smiled and couldn’t help but thank Rao for giving her a new family. Watching her entire life explode, being stuck in the phantom zone, and finally having landed on earth only to find she had failed in protecting Kal-El had always been a huge weight on her shoulders. And while growing up in a strange new planet was made easier thanks to the Danvers it didn’t stop her from feeling alone, but on days like these where she was surrounded by the people she loved she finally felt like everything in her life was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = past

Stepping out of the elevator onto the marble floor she made her way to Jess’s desk. “Hey Jess! Is she in?” 

Jess looked up from her computer screen and let out a relieved sigh. “Miss Danvers, yes. Maybe you’ll have better luck getting her to take a break and go home at a reasonable time.” Kara let out a small laugh.

“I’ll make sure she does.” She walked towards Lena’s office. “Oh! I almost forgot.” She took a package of food and placed it on Jess’s desk.

“I wasn’t sure if you had ate lunch or not and I know if Lena stays late so do you. So I brought you you’re favorite from Noonan’s.” She said

Jess shot Kara a grateful look. “Thank you, Miss Danvers. I appreciate it.” Kara beamed and made her way into Lena’s office.

The sun was beginning to set over the city giving Lena’s office an orange glow. And right in the center was Lena engrossed in what looked like blue prints to one of her latest projects. “Does the most important woman in National City have a few minutes to spare for a CatCo reporter?”

Lena looked up to find Kara holding two bags full of what was sure to be various kind of foods both savory and sweet. “I don’t normally allow someone in my office unless it’s by appointment. However I suppose I could spare a few minutes.” She watched as Lena made her way towards her with a predatory smile.

Tugging at Kara’s tie to bring her closer until Lena’s lips were by her ear “What did you have in mind, Miss Danvers?”

Kara could feel the wetness pool between her legs “I- came to um..” She could feel as Lena trailed light kisses on her neck most likely leaving yet another one of her shirts with red lipstick on it. Not that she really minded.

“My my is that your phone or are you happy to see me?” Just as she was going to forgo the food and pin Lena to her desk and hope to not have a repeat of last week Lena’s phone rang making both of them groan.

Kara cleared her throat “Um you should take that while I take out our late lunch.”

Lena sighed “If it weren’t a phone call I had been waiting on all week I’d ignore it.” Lena reluctantly stepped away from her to answer the call. Right as Kara had finished placing all the food on the table Lena had hung up with the caller and joined her on the couch.

As they dig into their food Kara couldn’t help but wonder. “So what is your latest project? You haven’t really mentioned it other than it’s something you’ve been working on for a while now”

“It’s a secret, but as soon as I’m finished with it you’ll be the first to know. It’s actually something for you” right as she opened her mouth to respond Lena held up a finger and pointed at her. “And no puppy eyes or microscopic vision!”

Kara pouted before mumbling “I wouldn’t have...” Lena gave her her signature raised eyebrow look.

“Okay maybe I would’ve but just a little” Lena laughed and shook her head.

“I promise you’ll know the second I’m finished with it.” She gave Kara a quick kiss on the cheek before finishing her lunch.

“What brought on the project?” She asked Lena. She regretted the question as she watched Lena’s smile falter and take on a pained distant look that was covered up in a blink of an eye by a look of determination.

“It was during the unpleasant rough patch we had with the kryptonite and after everything happened with Reign.. when we almost lost you... That I came up with the new idea and I’ve been working on it since.”

Kara could remember that time well. She had just came out to Lena as Supergirl after the Daxamite invasion and while Lena had admitted to already knowing it didn’t stop her from feeling betrayed and hurt that Kara hadn’t trusted her. Lena had asked for time and while she understood that Lena needed the time it hurt to be away from someone she now realized had come to love in more than a mere best friend way.

She would spend day and night listening in on Lena’s heartbeat making sure she was okay. Longing to be close to her, but always respecting Lena’s wish and staying away. Alex swears it got so bad that Kara had even refused to eat at times. She begs to differ never remembering ever turning down food.

Thankful due to the appearance of Reign the Legion and her had been kept busy. Until the near death experience. She had woken days later under the sun laps at the DEO with Lena’s hand intertwined with hers.

 

_ “Wha-.. what happened?”  _

_ “Kara!” Lena sprang up from her chair and into Kara’s arms burying her face into Kara’s neck letting out every emotion she had held inside over the past days since Kara’s near death. “I thought I was going to lose you” _

_ “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I promised you.” Kara had held onto Lena as she let her emotions out and after her tears had subsided Alex had ushered Lena out to ‘go home and come back looking like a living human being’. _

_ When they were alone Alex broke the silence they had and apologized for ever suggesting Kara go out and face Reign like she did. _

_ Kara held onto Alex’s hand as she spoke. “Alex that wasn’t your fault. I chose to go out there. Everything that happened was on me.” Alex reluctantly nodded and changed the subject _

_ “She’s been here since that night you know. Never leaving your side unless we were successful at getting her to get some sleep or a shower in the DEO’s quarters.” Kara couldn’t stop the warm feeling that spread across her chest knowing Lena had stayed by her side. _

_ “You should tell her how you feel.” Alex said _

_ Kara sighed and shook her head. “She doesn’t feel the same... we’re just friends..” as much as she wished Lena would someday feel the same way she refused to get her hopes up. She was so deep into her thoughts that she failed to see when Alex had grabbed a pillow to smack her on the head with. _

_ “Hey! What was that for?!” Kara grumbled _

_ “Of course she feels the same way! Everyone except you and her see it! If you don’t tell her how you feel so help me Kara I will purposefully not bring you any more pizza and potstickers when we have sister night.” _

 

As it turned out Alex was right. A long talk that night and a few days later they had their first ever date. Unfortunately the new relationship faced a hurdle a couple of months later when Lena had confessed to her that she had made Kryptonite in order to help defeat Reign and free Sam. Finding out Lena had made Kryptonite had been a blow and she had stormed off in a rush. 

  
  


_ “I know you might not want to talk about it and while I know it’s lethal to you try and understand her.” Mon-El came up from behind and sat next to her on the rooftop. _

_ “I know I shouldn’t have just stormed off, but I just couldn’t stay. Mon-El if it falls into the wrong hands... I can’t even begin to imagine the consequences.” _

_ “That’s why Lena is giving it to you. She decided to be honest and open with you. If I’m being honest you have to know that it’s needed... If there was other ways she’d take that route, but we have to take every precaution we can.” Kara knew Lena would’ve thought of another way but she hated that Kryptonite was what had to be used. _

_ Kara reluctantly nodded. “I know she would have... and I’m grateful it’s kept her safe while trying to help Sam.” She sighed _

_ Mon-El have her a side hug and stood to leave but left her with a few more words. “I know every one of us had our doubts about her, but you never once did. Believe in her like you always have.” _

  
  


Out of the friends and family she had she never would’ve imagined that Mon-El would ever be the one to open her eyes. Coming back to the present time she saw Lena looking worried at her. 

“Kara? Darling, are you okay?” 

She smiled sheepishly at Lena. “Yes! Sorry I was just remembering that time. I’m still sorry I even had a small doubt about the Kryptonite.”

Lena’s hand cupped her cheek and she leaned her head into the soothing touch. “It had its difficulties I’ll admit. However you never stopped believing in me even when the rest of the world had.” Kara leaned across the small distance between them and placed a gentle kiss on Lena’s lips.

She felt Lena smirk against her lips. “Also if I remember correctly you made up for it over and over again that night and the morning after and...” Kara pulled back to see Lena pull out her necklace. “You gave me one of the greatest gifts I’ve ever received.”

Kara smiled as she looked at the ring hanging from Lena’s silver chain necklace. ”It was you who gave me the greatest gift when you said you’d marry me. I love you Lena Luthor.”

“I love you, Kara Zor-El. Always.”

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“It’s been months and we still haven’t done anything! The only good has been when the Graves uncovered the truth about Marsden. I should’ve taken their offer and sided with them.” 

Lillian stared at him with a small smirk. “Ah yes the Graves twins. By all means Mr. Lockwood, you should have sided with them. You’d be locked up right beside them at the DEO or like Mr. Jensen on the run being hunted down.” 

He scowled and crossed his arms across his chest. “It’s still been months I’ve managed to rally people to join the cause and see the truth, but what good does it do if there’s still hundreds or thousands of those roaches all over the country with people who side with them. Not to mention the world’s favorite hero Supergirl.”

Lillian slid him handful of letters and on top a folded paper of what looked like a map. He gave her a confused look. “What is this? It’s all over National city.”

“Those aren’t just any random coordinates, Mr. Lockwood. They’re locations of key people and safe houses with supplies that will help set the plan in motion. The letters are for them. This will be your first task” There were various locations spread across the entire city. Some locations that must’ve dated decades ago. 

“I want you to go to the first one before you go to any of the others. It’s most likely where you’ll find Mr. Jensen. I’m sure you’ll have no problem persuading him to join us and give us what he’s stolen from the DEO.” 

Lockwood shot Lillian an uncertain look but nodded in agreement regardless. What choice did he have? He needed all the help he could get in order to take back earth and protect it from the invaders.

“Good. When you’ve gotten familiar with the list I want you to choose an ideal location where you’ll operate from. Once that’s done come and see me.” He nodded and exited the prison making his way to his car. 

Pulling out the map he turned his car on and drove towards where the DEO agent Jensen was likely to be found. After an hours drive he came upon a small old seemingly abandoned one story warehouse. It looked as if it hadn’t been occupied in years unstable even from how old it was. Nevertheless he had to check and see if Jensen was here or not. 

Turning off his car he reluctantly stepped out of the safety of his vehicle and slowly made his way towards the building looking around for any dangerous that might be lurking near by. “I’m going to end up being found washed up on the shore at this rate.” Lockwood mumbled to himself before pushing open the steel entrance door. He cursed himself for jinxing his luck as he came face to face with the barrel of a standard issue gun. 

“Hands where I can see them! Now!” Lockwood looked up at the person currently threatening his life. He was tall, blonde hair, colored eyes and looked like a malnourished crazy mess. “I said hands where I can see them!” 

“Okay okay I’m sorry.” Lockwood slowly raised his hands “Jensen right?” 

Jensen gave him a confused look before hardening his facial expressions even though it was clear he was afraid. “How do you know who I am? Are you a cop? FBI? DEO?!” Jensen pulled the slide of the gun back ready to shoot. 

He had to convince Jensen quick or he’d be lucky to survive the ordeal. “No wait! I’m neither of those. I came to help you. My name’s Ben Lockwood and I’m on your side. I know you’re on the run from the DEO.” 

Lockwood let out a small sigh of relief when Jensen moved his finger off the trigger, but kept the gun point at him. “Why would you help me? How did you find me?” 

“We want the same thing and we’re on the same side. You know the Luthor’s right?” Jensen nodded. “Lillian Luthor sent me to help you and we were hoping you’d join us. The Graves used to work for Lex that’s how she knew where to find you.” 

After a few tense seconds Jensen lowered his gun and went to sit. He followed Jensen and looked around the small warehouse which was filled with a large number of computer servers and a few weapons lying around. 

“They were supposed to expose the President for a fraud and escape without a problem, but we didn’t expect for their to be so many DEO agents there or Supergirl. She captured both of them and I’ve been hiding out here for months. Supplies are low and I can’t go out in public...” Judging by how bad Jensen looked he most likely hadn’t had a decent amount of food or rest since the exposure of Marsden.

“It’s unfair that an all American like you is being hunted like an animal for exposing the truth of that roach who infiltrated our own government. You deserve to be hailed a hero Jensen. Join us and we’ll take back what’s ours. Our home for those we love and care about. For our fellow humans.” Lockwood was thankful it didn’t take much to convince Jensen given his current state. 

Jensen shot him a hopefully and determined look. “I’ll do anything you need me to. I can’t stay here.” 

“We won’t. I know a perfect place where you can stay, but I’ll need what you took from the DEO.” Jensen eagerly nodded in agreement and placed a thick briefcase on the desk. Opening it to show Lockwood.

Inside was an odd looking square piece of equipment that Lockwood didn’t know what it was meant for, a jar of what looked like a giant worm parasite, but it was the third thing in the briefcase that caught his attention the most. Kryptonite. “I don’t know why Mercy wanted me to take it but it’s a device Lena Luthor created along with a alien parasite, and a vile of Kryptonite.” 

What on earth did Lillian Luthor have in mind? Lockwood would have to wait until his next visit to ask. He closed the briefcase and shot Jensen a quick nod. “If that’s it take all of your belongings if you have any here and follow me my car’s parked out front.” 

Jensen shook his head. “ I don’t have anything here and that’s all I took from the DEO.” 

“Alright, come on.” He led Jensen to his car and placed the briefcase in the trunk before getting into the drivers seat. 

Twenty minutes into the drive Jensen spoke. “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere no one will even consider looking.” Lockwood replied. He himself hadn’t been there in months. 

After his father’s death he had boarded up all entrances to the factory and hadn’t stepped foot in the place. What once was his father’s greatest achievement and joy was now abandoned left to collect dusty and eventually forgotten thanks to Lena Luthor. His blood boiled at the mere thought of that woman. Lockwood could only hope Lillian would be true to her word and not only help him get rid of the roaches but make up for what her daughter did to his family’s business. 

Lockwood was interrupted from his thoughts as Jensen once again spoke as they drove up to their location. “What is this place?” Jensen asked.

Looking at the building Lockwood let out a small sigh. “It’s my family’s steel factory. Closed due to the new precious metal that every company wants instead of good old American steel.” Lockwood exited his car and retrieved the briefcase from his trunk leading Jensen to the factory’s main entrance. 

With the help of Jensen they removed the boards and opened the doors. It was just as Lockwood had remembered the last time he was here holding his fathers hand as he accepted his fathers fate. Shaking his head he cleared his thoughts and set the briefcase on an empty table. 

“It’s been abandoned for quite some time, but it still has running water, electricity, and an office with a pull out couch.” Lockwood said as he watched Jensen look around the factory familiarizing himself with his family’s business.

“It’s better than the Graves hideout. Thank you.” Lockwood nodded. “What happened to this place?” Jensen asked.

Lockwood sighed and looked around the factory remembering every moment spent here. Ever since he was a young boy his father would constantly bring him to work and show him the ropes of the family business regardless if Lockwood had different plans than following in his father’s footsteps. While not completely thrilled with his choice to attend school in order to become a professor instead of taking over the family business his father supported him. However, it seemed to all come crashing down shortly after Supergirl revealed herself to the world. 

“Shortly after supergirl came out as a hero the industry had a huge change. Nth metal became the new, better, more coveted material. Our major buyer, Luthor Corp, with everything that happened involving Lex Luthor Luthor Corp underwent new management. Lena Luthor took over and she not only changed the company’s name, she also changed the material they would be using. Nth metal. I tried to have her change her mind, but all she did was say ‘it’s business we’re moving forward and so should your company’. Shortly after losing Luthor Corp my father was forced to close the doors.” Jensen looked at him with sympathy. 

“I’m sorry that happened to your family, but if the Luthors did that to you why are you working with them?” 

“Lillian Luthor sought me out and after meeting with her she assured me that she would correct what her daughter did to my family’s business. Not to mention we share a common goal. To rid the earth of the invaders.” Regardless of how Lockwood felt about Lena Luthor there was more at stake than the anger he felt towards her. 

“So what’s the plan then?” Jensen asked.

Hearing Jensen ask caused Lockwood to wonder what exactly was the plan. He himself didn’t fully know. Every time he would go visit Lillian Luthor she wouldn’t discuss what she had in store. It wasn’t until earlier today that she finally gave him his first task. All he knew at this point was that there were important people that would ‘be essential in the plan and become strong allies’. 

“The plan as of now is for you to stay here. I’ll bring you some supplies later today, but I have to meet with someone first.” Jensen wasn’t thrilled with the idea of once again being locked away in an abandoned building, but at least it was an upgrade from the old building he was in and this time he wouldn’t be left alone to either die of starvation or surrender and end up spending the rest of his life in prison.

“Alright well I’ll be here. Got nowhere else to go.” Jensen muttered feeling dejected. While Lockwood could sympathize with Jensen ultimately he had a job to do. 

Out of the few letters and coordinates that went with them one was underlined in bold and labeled urgent. Following Lillian’s directions Lockwood found himself outside a quiet upscale suburban neighborhood. The entire place screamed money and status. Walking to the front door of the two story house he knocked on the door and waited.

A man answered the door. He was tall, short white hair on the sides and bald on top, cold cutting colored eyes that could pierced through your very soul, a serious no nonsense demeanor. His presence radiated respect and fear. Lockwood has no trouble believing that this was the person Lillian Luthor wanted him to find.

“Can I help you, son.” He gruffly said

Swallowing the lump in his throat Lockwood respond. “Yes, sir. I was um sent to give you this personally.” He held out the man’s letter and waited for him to take it.

“You have ten seconds to tell me who sent you or I’ll have you arrested and thrown in jail.” Lockwood hurriedly stumbled out a response.

“Lillian Luthor sent me. She said to have you read the letter it has information you’d find useful in regards to all that’s happening with the aliens.” Lockwood let out a small breath when he took the letter from him. Lockwood stood around the porch anxiously as he waited for the man to finish reading the letter.

As he finished reading the letter the man spoke again. “What’s your name, son.” He asked

“Lockwood, sir. Ben Lockwood.” 

The man grunted in response. “Seems like we’ll be in touch soon enough, Lockwood. My name’s Lane. General Samuel Lane.”

 

————

 

“Any luck with getting the twins to talk?” Kara asked as she dug into the coffee and box of donuts Alex had brought over for breakfast. 

Alex made a small grimace as she answered. “No and it’s been months since the last reported sighting of Jensen. Even though they don’t care for him they don’t want to lead us to their base of operations or disclose what their plan was.” 

Kara gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s okay we’ll find him soon enough. We have the main threat behind bars. Jensen will turn up sooner or later. But let’s talk about something else.” Kara had a huge smile which caused Alex to shot her a suspicious look. 

“Talk about what?” Alex asked

“Alex! Seriously? You’re not going to tell me how your date went?” Kara looked at her expectantly 

Alex was suddenly more interested in her donut and took a few bites. Prolonging her response. 

“Alex!” Kara pouted 

“Alright alright stop pouting. It went pretty good.” Kara perked up at Alex’s response. 

“Really?” Kara asked excitedly. After Maggie she could notice the subtle changes in Alex’s life. She dated but it was few and far between it was like she was holding back. Not to mention Alex would spend less time at home and more time either at work, the bar, or here at Lena’s and her apartment. 

“Yeah, we agreed on a second date next time we’re both free.” Kara couldn’t help the hope that bloomed in her chest at the possibility of Alex finding someone again. 

“What’s her name? Where is she from? Is it serious?!” Alex looked at her with wide eyes.

“Oh no. I know that look.” Alex said and pointed her finger at Kara. “Her name’s Becca, but it’s just the second date Kara so no not serious. I haven’t really met anyone that I want something more serious with not since you know...” Alex cleared her throat before speaking again 

“What time are you and Lena going to be back from your trip?” Kara wanted to get Alex to talk to her, but she knew better than to push Alex so she let it slide for now. 

“Not sure hopefully before nightfall as it can get a bit cold. All depends on how long Lena wants to stay and explore. It’ll be her first time so I don’t mind staying a while.” Kara scarfed down the last donut and smiled at Alex. “Thanks for breakfast you’re the best big sister.” 

Alex snorted and laughed at Kara who managed to get chocolate glaze all over the corners of her mouth. “Sometimes I don’t know how Lena puts up with you and your eating habits.” 

“Hey!” Kara clutched her heart dramatically in mock offense at her sister’s words 

“In the beginning it was slightly disconcerting seeing someone eat so much, but I find it endearing” Lena replied as she walked into the kitchen giving Kara a peck on the check before grabbing her cup of coffee. 

Kara beamed. “See I’m endearing.” Alex rolled her eyes at their response. 

“I’m headed out before I get a tooth ache because of you two. Have fun and let me know when you get back.” Kara jumped up from her seat to give Alex a hug goodbye and walked her out. As she headed back to the kitchen she noticed Lena ready to go.

“Nervous?” She asked.

“No, I’m excited and curious. Can we go now?” Lena asked hopeful.

Kara smiled and nodded. “Coat on and we’ll be off in a jiffy.” She scooped Lena into her arms as soon as her jacket was on and walked towards the balcony. Making sure she had Lena secured in her arms Kara took off into the skies and towards their destination listening to Lena’s slight increased heart rate. 

“Are you okay? It’ll be a while before we get there.” She felt Lena nod against her chest.

Despite her lack of fear when flying with Kara it didn’t stop Lena from getting a rush of adrenaline. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that, but I know I’m safe with you.” 

A rush of warmth spread through Kara’s chest at Lena’s words. She was sure her smile outshined the sun that was currently shining down on them as they flew over the Arctic Ocean. As she spotted their destination Kara lowered her speed. 

“Are we here?” Lena asked. She glanced around but it all looked the same. Just miles of glaciers. 

“It’s blended in to keep unwanted visitors out. Not that they could get in easily.” Kara landed gently at the main entrance. Setting Lena down she removed the snow covering the key and lifted it to open the door. 

Lena raised an eyebrow at the poorly hidden key “Not the greatest place to hide a key.” 

Kara laughed lightly. “It’s made of super dense dwarf star material weighing half a million tons. Very few can lift it.” 

Lena watched in amazement as what seemed like a normal glacier slide open to reveal one of the most incredible structure Lena had ever witnessed. 

Kara took Lena’s hand and led her inside. Anxious to show Lena a part of her home planet. “Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude.”


End file.
